Demon Arc
by justabitofANARCHY
Summary: Jaune always wanted to be a huntsman but he never had the strength to become one that was until one day he made a deal with a demon who would change that.
1. chapter 1

**Demon Arc.** **AN: so this is another idea I've come up with were Jaune has sold his soul to a devil early on in life to become the strongest huntsman there is. Hope this doesn't offend anyone who is religious and with that on towards hell.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 1: **rise of the demon.**

Jaunes POV.

Some say that to gain strength you need to make sacrifices well I sacrificed my very soul and the strength I got in return was unparalleled to anything that Remnant had seen before but at a great cost I lost my very humanity and became something more sure I still looked human but underneath my skin I could feel the other me the demon side lashing out trying to take over my soul and wreck havoc on the world.

 **"Come on Jaune just let me take the wheel I promise it'll only be for a few hours there's so much delicious sin here"**

"Shut up Azazel"

Jaune didn't like having a demon of war bound to his soul the but over the years he'd developed a unique partnership between them Azazel gives me pointers on how to use my demonic powers and in return I find people who have sinned so much and I let him take their souls now I know that sounds bad but I'm talking about the worst of the worst here we're talking serial killers, paedophiles and rapists all lose their souls to Azazel's demonic power and he gets stronger from the sins. Jaune was broken from his musings by a scream

"well time to go to work" and with that i disappeared with a puff of smoke and embers and the slight stench of brimstone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In an alley in Vale** **General POV.**

Mr Pig was having fun it's not often he got to go out and hunt innocents and the lady he had cornered was by far the definition of innocent she was small by far the smallest he had hunted and she a big brown eyes which matched her kind brown hair but the biggest thing that drew him to her was the pair of deer ears placed atop her head as he bashed her against the brick wall she screamed and it was music to his ears

"scream all you want girly no ones gonna save a filthy faunus like you" he spat and almost giggled with glee as she curled up in the fetel position

"now I'm gonna cut you up into tiny little pieces and no one will ever find you"

He inched closer to the faunus brandishing his custom butchers cleaver as he was about to swing his nose caught the scent of brimstone as he turned he was punched straight in the face by a chain covered fist and was sent flying down the alley as he wiped what he assumed to be his own blood which should have been impossible since he had aura he caught a glimpse of his attacker was a 6'1 tall male dressed in a sleeveless hooded trench coat with a singlet underneath with loose fitting black combat pants tucked into steel capped black combat boots the hood was up and his lower face was covered by a bandana with a snarling wolfs mouth on it as Mr Pigs eyes trailed down his attire he noticed that on his left arm he had a chain tied from his bicep down to his fist and from the chain blood was dripping Pigs eyes widened with fear.

"He has a weapon that can bypass aura"

Jaunes POV.

As I appeared in the alley what I saw made my blood boil a 6'0 fat ass male was leaning over a small deer faunus with a giant meat cleaver as he was about to swing he stopped and sniffed then started to turn around as he did a hellstepped towards him as he completed his turn I smashed my chain covered fist straight into his fat face as he was sent flying down the alley I turned to the deer faunus which I could clearly see was a female now the fat ass wasn't standing over her

"run home little one I'll deal with this criminal"

"are you an angel" she asked innocently

I chuckled at that "no kiddo I'm not an angel run along now and stay safe"

She nodded and scampered off Azazel the spoke to me "this guy's full of sin he's gonna keep me full for days and give you a nice boost in powers"

"does he have a name"

"Mr Pig he's got arrest warrants out for murder, rape and breaking at least several of remnants humanitarian laws also he's a faunus hater"

"All the more reason to kill him then"

"Hehe I'm corrupting more of you each day Jauney soon you'll forget being the foolish white knight and become a full fledged hell knight"

"just shut up while I kill this motherfucker" I huffed

As I walked towards Mr Pig I could see the fear in his as he scrambled to his feet and looked around as his eyes fell on his cleaver he smirked and spoke

"since you let my prey escape I guess you'll have to fill in for her until I can catch up and kill her" he giggled

"you're not going anywhere fat ass I'm gonna send you to hell the hard way" I spat

"oh and how are you gonna do that"

"Like this"

General POV.

As Jaune stalked towards Mr Pig black leathery bat wings sprouted from his back and lit themselves with purple hellfire and curved horns pushed themselves from his forehead his deep blue eyes where replaced with a blood red which spoke violence as his transformation completed he glared at Mr Pig who lost all of his previous bravado and now looked on the verge of pissing himself

"what the hell are you monster" he screamed

 ** _"I'm the one who's here to take your soul and burn your body to a crisp"_** Demon Jaune spoke and it sounded horrible like he had gargled glass.

Mr Pig screamed and charged towards Jaune with his cleaver raised as he swung down aiming to cave in the strange things head all of a sudden he swung through empty air "what where did you go monster"

 ** _"behind you"_**

As Pig turned around he felt a searing pain in his chest and looked down the monsters arm was implanted in it and had pushed itself out of his back

 ** _"look into my eyes Pig"_** the creature snarled.

As Pig made eye contact with those bloodthirsty red eyes he started screaming as he was feeling the fear the pain of all his victims at the same time he screamed and sreamed until his throat ruptured and all he could manage was whimpers.

 ** _"good now that you've felt the pain of your victims time to take your soul_** " the creature that was once a man rasped

What happened next was so much more painful then what Mr Pig had been through before as he felt his life force leaving him as it was pulled forcefully from his body once his soul was gone completely the Demon/human hybrid removed the corpse from its arm and spat on the corpse

" ** _now your soul will never know rest it resides within me but know this that with the power of your sins I will protect those who cannot protect themselves I will slay those who prey upon the innocent and I will make them pay"_** and with that the demon roared and from its mouth a stream of hellfire escaped and burned the empty shell of what was once Mr Pig.

After the corpse had been reduced to nothing but ashes the wings and horns receded back into Jaunes body and his red eyes turned back into their deep blue

"what a fucking disgusting pig I'm glad he's dead"

 **"that was by far the best meal I've had in ages thank you Jaune** "

"yeah yeah shut up Azazel"

And with that Jaune walked off into the night continuing his never ending hunt to feed his demon and rid the world of evil what he didn't know is that his actions had been caught on camera by a certain silver haired headmaster of one beacon academy as said headmaster took a sip of his coffee he spoke "Hmmmmm this is going to a interesting year indeed".

 **And scene** **AN:Hope you all enjoyed leave a review on how I can improve and if you want chuck a fav and follow my way it makes me feel good when people like my work catch you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Reaper meet Demon

**Chapter 2: Reaper meet Demon.**

 **AN: as user X3runner found out yes Jaune/Azazel does have some ghost rider powers but not enough to warrant a crossover as for spawn powers that's yet to be seen. Also I will try to improve my grammar as best I can so the story is easier to enjoy.**

 **Location: Vale. Dust Till Dawn**

If there was one thing Ruby Rose hated the most it was being bored she desired action something cool to brag about to her sister and father who had all the fun adventures. Thats how she found herself in a little dust shop reading a magazine about weapons because she was mind numbingly bored.

But that boredom was broken by a tap on her shoulder she turned to face the person who had tapped on her shoulder and found herself face to face with a tall blonde haired man she found herself staring at his perfectly shaped face and deep blue eyes the only thing that ruined the picture was the large scar running from his brow through his right eye all the way to mid cheek.

"..llo hello anyone there, hellooooooo"

Ruby was broken from her thoughts by a hand waving by her face.

"So-sorry what was it?" she whispered.

"I said are you finished reading that magazine I want to see what new weapons there are" the blonde answered.

"Oh sorry I'm not quite finished yet"

"it's alright just give me a yell when you are names Jaune by the way Jaune Arc"

Thats a nice name it suits him Ruby thought I wonder how it got the scar on his face.

"so how'd you get that scar on your face?" she asked confident that it was a good conversation starter.

"hasn't anyone told it's rude to ask questions like that" Jaune answered seriously.

Dammit curse her social awkwardness

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend"

She was interrupted mid apology by the sound of Jaune laughing she stomped her foot and scowled up at him.

"why are you laughing I was trying to apologise you know"

"I'm sorry miss but the look on your face was just to funny of course I'll tell you how I got the scar as soon as you tell me your name miss?"

In her haste to ask about the scar on Jaunes face she had completely forgotten about introducing herself "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose"

"well miss Rose to answer your question I got this scar from killing a Grimm an alpha beowolf to be exact, I killed most of its pack before it managed to jump me and give me this scar" Jaune answered.

Ruby looked up at him in adoration.

"That means you're a huntsman right one of the defenders of humanity a guiding light for those lost in the darkness, thats so cool" Ruby practically praised Jaune.

Jaune was about to answer that no he wasn't a huntsman but was interrupted by the feeling of something sharp pushed against his back.

"if you make a sound I'll gut you"

the unidentified attacker spat trying to sound intimidating Jaune locked eyes with Ruby and mouthed 'watch this' all of a sudden Jaune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"what the hell" both Ruby and the goon yelled.

Jaune suddenly reappeared in another puff of smoke and uppercutted the goon with his chain covered fist that sent the goon flying out the window Jaune turned to Ruby.

"are you gonna be ok while I deal with them" he asked with concern in his voice.

Ruby stared him in the eye "me and my baby crescent rose are gonna help, you can't take all the glory" Ruby spoke and with that zoomed off leaving rose petals behind.

Jaune just chuckled to himself and dashed towards another of the goons this time reaching behind his back and pulling out one of his prized Atlesian Colt Anacondas, the handcannon was pure matte black with red tribal designs going down the barrel of the weapon as Jaune unloaded a bullet charged with demonic energy into one of the goons chest it impacted and shattered the goons aura throwing him against the wall and knocking him out.

Jaune continued on blocking swings made at him by the pack of goons with his chain and returning them with blows of his fist or firing at the goons that had attempted to rob the dust shop as Jaune knocked out his last goon he turned and walked outside spotting Ruby talking with another person this one dressed differently from the rest so Jaune assumed he was the one incharge of the robbery.

"who's this guy Azazel?" Jaune asked

"that my host is one Roman Torchwick he's a master Theif and is currently wanted by the VPD for questioning and there appears to be something else that I can't quite place but he's been around someone who is drenched in sin" Azazel answered.

Jaune looked on as Ruby tried to reason with Torchwick to just hand himself in that's when Torchwick raised his cane and fired at Ruby, Jaune teleported to Ruby's side and threw her out of the way while shooting at the flare Torchwick fired it exploded midway and caused Jaune to raise his hand and absorb the fire from the explosion. Ruby looked up to him from where he tossed her.

"what was that Jaune you could have got yourself hurt and what happened to all the fire you just raised your hand and it all disappeared" she fired off the questions with rapid succession.

"well to answer your first question that was me saving you from being injured as for the second let's just sum it up and say its part of my semblance" he answered. "now if you don't mind Ruby Torchwick is getting away so I say let's go catch the bad guy and save the day aye" Jaune finished.

Ruby nodded and just like before zoomed away and up the ladder which Torchwick had climbed to try and escaped while Jaune just teleported to the edge of the roof behind Torchwick, Torchwick turned to face both Ruby and Jaune.

"isn't past your bedtime little red and you tall blonde and brooding shouldn't you be at the midnight showing of Glaive(Remnants version of Blade)" Torchwick laughed at them and raised melodic cudgel again but before he could Jaune had unholstered his second gun that matched his first and raised them both and aimed at Torchwicks head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Torchwick these babies here pack enough punch to shatter most aura with the first shot and I've got 6 bullets in each, how long do your reckon your aura can hold out?" Jaune asked with a smug grin on his face.

"oh you're good kid but you've got nothing on me I am Vale's master criminal after all". Torchwick replied with an equally smug grin and from behind him a Bullhead appeared with its side cargo bay door open as Roman jumped in he threw a red dust crystal at Jaune and Ruby's feet firing a flare from melodic cudgel. As he did so. The resulting explosion was quickly absorbed by Jaune who raised his hands just in time and before the Bullhead Jaune unravelled his chain which now had a spear point on the end and threw it at the Bullhead.

As Jaune did this Glynda Goodwitch appeared and started pummelling the Bullhead with storm dust and Ruby started shooting at it with crescent roses sniper rifle. Inside the Bullhead Roman was Freaking out as he walked up to the pilot he spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Let me take over we've got a huntress and some kids who are making my job very difficult".

The pilot who was revealed to be a woman got up from her seat and walked to the cargo doors where she was spotted by Ruby who immediately opened fire to which the woman just raised her hand and and blocked the bullets the mysterious womans dress started to glow and she unleashed a torrent of fire dust which surrounded Ruby which then exploded but Ruby was saved by Miss Goodwitch who then used the shrapnel from the blast and started to fire it at the Bullhead.

Roman screamed from inside the cockpit " take out the kid with the chain he's the one that's stopping us".

As the woman looked towards Jaune she raised her hand with the intent to burn him to a crisp but stop when she met his eyes. Blood red eyes stared into gold and the woman knew that if she had tried to burn him she would've made a big mistake so she simply grasped the spearhead that was embedded in the side of the Bullhead and pulled it out and tossed it back to Jaune who simply stared back at the woman his red eyes peirceing deep into her soul.

As the Bullhead flew away into the the night Azazel spoke to Jaune

"did you feel that".

"yes I did I do not like it" Jaune whispered under his breath.

While Jaune was lost in thought Glynda walked up behind him and grasped his shoulder "I'll need need you and miss Rose over there to come with to the VPD for questioning" she spoke in a tone that left no arguement.

"Ah shit" said Jaune.

 **AN: howdy all hope you enjoy the chapter again sorry if it's shit I am trying my hardest and also looking for a good beta reader to help me out anyways see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
